


Najsilniejszy

by Rzan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M, imaginarium, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie.<br/>Wiedział już od jakiegoś czasu — coś koło dwudziestu pięciu lat — że wszystko skończy się właśnie w ten sposób.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Najsilniejszy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Strongest](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/105894) by Aleia15. 



> Fandom/Fandomy:One Piece  
> Oryginalny tytuł i link do tekstu: [url=https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4748814/1/The-Strongest]The Strongest[/url]  
> Autor/autorzy: Aleia15  
> Tłumacz/tłumacze: Jeanne.  
> Beta/bety: autobeta  
> Zgoda: czekam  
> Pairing: Zoro/Sanji  
> Gatunek: wg. autorki humor?  
> Ostrzeżenia: character death, słownictwo

Pierwsze, co Zoro zauważył to fakt, że nic go więcej nie bolało.  
  
Drugie — był martwy. _Pieprzyć to_.  
  
Wiedział już od jakiegoś czasu — coś koło dwudziestu pięciu lat — że wszystko skończy się właśnie w ten sposób. W sumie nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak długo to zajmie, ale nikt nie mógł wiecznie nazywać się Najsilniejszym Szermierzem Na Świecie. Było wiadomo, że to przyciągnie uwagę — ten jej szczególny rodzaj z ostrymi mieczami i silnymi wyzwaniami. Przeważnie. Niektóre z wyzwań nie były zbyt silne, jednak i tak zasłużyły, by stracić na nie drzemki.  
  
Był zadowolony z rezultatu; zdecydowanie przeżył tego dupka Mihawka i dłużej utrzymał tytuł.  
  
Były rzeczy, za którymi na pewno będzie tęsknił: jego dojo, wizyty przyjaciół i pieprzenie Kuka w każdym możliwym momencie. Nic jednak nie mógł zrobić; musiał po prostu czekać — prędzej czy później jego nakama pojawią się w zaświatach i razem zapolują na diabła.  
  
Kolejna wielka przygoda.  
  
Przygoda, która zacznie się wcześniej niż myślał. Gdyby tylko ten cholerny Kuk został na swoim miejscu... Co, do kurwy, ten idiota myślał wyzywając — nie, nie wyzywając, atakując — Nowo-Koronowanego-Najsilniejszego-Szermierza? Kuk nie był szermierzem, nie potrzebował tytułu.  
  
To było niczym więcej, niż czystym samobójstwem; drań nie był już tak młody, jak kiedyś i ten drugi koleś miał dwa miecze, które wiedział jak używać.  
  
Wydaje się jednak, że nie wiedział jak parować te niezliczone kopnięcia. Zoro zamrugał swoimi nierzeczywistymi powiekami i zmarszczył swoje nierzeczywiste... — pieprzyć to! Dosyć z tym duchowym gównem po prostu zmarszczył brwi.  
  
Skrzywił się, gdy desperackie kopnięcie trafiło idealnie w żołądek szermierza, wysyłając go na pobliską ścianę. Zoro mógł przegrać, ale dostatecznie wiele razy doświadczał tych uderzeń, by wiedzieć, że wynik walki nie jest rozstrzygnięty.  
  
Szermierz widocznie doszedł do tych samych wniosków. Biedny drań. Kolejny kopniak — tym razem wycelowany w szczękę. Zoro czuł się źle przez kolesia, kiedy usłyszał nieprzyjemny dźwięk pęknięcia kręgosłupa — wyobraźcie sobie: osiągnąć swój życiowy cel, tylko po to, by w ciągu kolejnych pięciu minut mieć go wyrwanego od siebie przez kuka w średnim wieku. Żałosne.  
  
Zoro dalej się śmiał, gdy nagle zrozumiał.  
  
_O kurwa!_  
  
To znaczyło, że teraz Sanji był Najsilniejszym Szermierzem Na Świecie i nawet nie potrafił władać żadnym z nich!  
  
Cieszył się, że nie żyje.  
  
Ten cholerny Kuk nigdy nie pozwoliłby mu z tym żyć.  
  



End file.
